Why?
by ravensterling123
Summary: Rose Kurosaki is a shinigami that is in love with Byakuya Kuchiki. After something terrible happens Rose fights to stay happy. Alone in the world, she has to survive. Not only that but stay away from a certain brown haired ex-shinigami. may rate M later.
1. What?

Why?

**HI! I'm Raven um... this is my first fanfiction I hope you enjoy! OH! and my keyboard is kind of broken (I've been trying to get a new one) so if there are any spelling errors please tell me okay? THANKS! =) and just an note, Rose is supposed to be Ichigo okay? Yeah... enjoy!**

**Rose: this is a disclaimer! Raven does NOT own bleach**

**Me: heh heh yeah because if I did Grimmjow would be god of hueco mundo!**

**Rose: and that would not be good...**

**Grimmjow: HEEYY!**

**Byakuya: anyways... on to the story!  
**

**

* * *

**

Byakuya and Rose snuggled closer to each other on the couch, wrapping the blanket firmly around themselves. Rose sighed. She loved Byakuya. Really truly loved him. She closed her turquoise eyes and rested her head against Byakuya's shoulder.

"I love you," Byakuya said in hi deep, monotone voice.

Rose opened her eyes and smiled,"i know... I love you too."

They looked at each other coming closer and closer their eyes closing and-

**_BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP _(A/N: it's the hollow detector)**

"AW COME ON! WHY THE FUCK MUST THIS THING COME ON DURING ALL THE WRONG TIMES?"

"It's okay Rose... we'll ignore it", Byakuya said reaching into his shihakusho. "Ah... okay", Rose said sitting down.

Byakuya, at that moment, knelt down and started "Rose Kurosaki will you m-"

"BYAKUYA-TAICHO! ROSE-SAN! WE NEED YOU GUYS...NOW! AIZEN IS ATTACKING KARAKURA TOWN!"

"Shit", Rose and Byakuya said in unison.

"I am sorry", Byakuya sighed,"I'll ask you later okay?

"O-Okay", Rose said. Then she smiled. "Let's go kick some ass!"

Byakuya smiled, relived Rose wasn't mad,"You said it!"

* * *

The couple arrived at the scene seconds later to find more than half the shinigami population dead. Rose's eyes widened seeing a familiar face.

"D-dad?", Rose cried out drawing closer to the body,"Daddy? Daddy wake-up! No... PLEASE DON'T BE DEAD! No... NOOO!". Rose cried, holding her father's hand. Then she realized it. All of the people that was here were her friends and family. Karin, Yuzu, Toshiro, Rukia...Rukia..., Rose cried harder. She felt a hand touch her short black hair, causing her to look up.

Byakuya's grey eyes studied Rose's face. Horror, agony, sadness, guilt... it all fitted perfectly. She threw herself into Byakuya's arms, sobbing. He held her tightly until he felt a harp pain in his side. He had been stabbed! He fell, hitting the snow.

Rose screamed grabbing Byakuya tightly. His pure, red blood stained the snow. She saw a figure stand up, very carefully stumbling towards them. Rose held Byakuya closer and pulled out her zanpakuto, ready to fight. Then sheathed it. It was Renji. He was bloody, broken, and bruised. He coughed up some blood then smiled. "Byakuya-Taicho... you *cough* might want to ask her now"

Rose looked up at Renji, clearly confused but before she could say anything Byakuya pulled out a small, black, leather box and opened it, revealing the surprise inside. It was a a gold wedding ring with silver linings and a diamond in the center.

"I meant to ask you this earlier but... Rose Kurosaki *cough cough* will you marry me?" Rose's eyes widened a large amount and cried pulling Byakuya into a tight embrace, letting him slip the ring onto her ring finger.

"Of course I'll marry you.", Rose cried, tears cascading down her pale face. Byakuya looked at Renji, who smiled. "You got it Taicho. Byakuya Kuchiki do you take Rose kurosaki to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do"

"And do you Rose Kurosaki, take Byakuya Kuchiki to be your lawfully wedded huband?"

"I do"

"heh, good", Renji said before falling to the ground,"*cough, cough, cough,cough* y-you may kiss the bride he said before closing his eyes for the last time.

"Renji...", Rose said,"thank you...". She bent down and kissed Byakuya. Her ring glowed but Rose knew what that ment. It would never come off. It bound their love together for all eternity.

She looked at Byakuya. Then she felt nothing. H-he wasn't breathing!

"BYAKUYA! NO BYAKUYA! PLEASE DON'T DIE...please don't leave me... not you. Not yet...please", Rose hiccuped and sobbed holding Byakuya to her chest.

"I love you". There was a flash of brown and then the world went black for Rose.

* * *

**Me:YUS! I am finally done!**

**Rose: Yeah and after 2 hours of your precious school time wasted! **

**Me: Hey. It as worth it.**

**Rose: hmph**

**Me: *rolls eyes* anyways i hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Please review! and stay tuned for chapter two, Mine. Oh yeah! and if one of you could draw a picture of Rose that would really be wonder full. I'll give you her full description: 5'4" turquoise eyes, pale skin, short black hair which is somewhat spikey. umm... that's about it. Please think about it and if you can, draw it. THANK YOU!  
**


	2. Seeing things

**Okay I finally got an idea!**

**Rose: It took you this long...**

**Me: shut up...**

**Rose: Whatever... anyways this is a disclaimer. Raven doesn't own Bleach.**Aizen Sosuke watched the unconscious Rose. Frankly, he didn't know what to do with her. She was beautiful. He wanted her for his own but she was sealed with the ring of marriage... SO? he was Aizen fucking Sosuke for crying out loud! He got whatever he wanted.

* * *

"Um... sir? May I come in?", the reiatsu was Szayel's. "Hmmm? Ah, yes you may come in Szayel-san"

"I did some research on the girl and I believe she went through some serious trauma. Trying to take her or umm... you know-"

"Have sex with her?", Aizen asked bluntly. Szayel blushed," Ah... yes that... that may cause her to go into a coma... that is um... it happens when a human has received or seen very disturbing things. Rose-san experienced the death of her family and husband."

" I see... so if I did keep her and/or have sex with her, her whole body could shutdown?"

"Exactly Sir"

" I see... so what do you propose we do Szayel?"

"Well, I would actually suggest we restore her home and school, leaving her alone for a little while."

"That would make some sense. Good job Szayelapporo."

"Thank you Aizen-Sama."

"Go prepare the new Karakura Town with the other espada and release the captive humans there."

"Of Course sir. What should we do with the corpses?"

"Hmmmm... dispose of them I suppose. There are of no use to me after all"

"O-Of course Aizen-Sama"

* * *

Rose opened her eyes to the sunlight._ Where am I?_, she thought as she sat up. Oh. This place... she looked at her hand. The ring Byakuya gave to her...Byakuya. She got up and wandered for a little while wondering where all the bodies had gone (A/N: yes I said it very simply, sorry). Karakura Town was back to normal awkwardly enough. Busy streets, stores open, crowded ramen shops full of hungry people. Rose sighed, this was weird, she was, unfortunatly, expecting something more... gruesome. Yeah... you see when she had passed out she had fallen in a ground filled with corpses so it was only natural she'd expect to see that she would expect to see corpses on the ground... unless someone moved/disposed of them. Well... okay she wasn't thinking right. W-Was it Aizen? I mean why would Aizen clean Karakura Town? Wasn't he just trying to destroy it? Nothing was making sense right now. Rose decided she needed a break. She went home and laid on her bed. She closed her eyes and sat like that for a moment. She needed a break. A nice long vacation away from this maddness. She was- to tell the truth she was scared. She didn't know what had happened. What was going to happen, nothing. she just wanted life to go back to narmal. No death, no pain, no nothing. NOTHING. Right now that's what she wanted to feel. Nothing. She wanted to go numb for the rest of her life. Instead she got up and went outside.

* * *

Szayel sat at his desk in his laboratory. What was the meaning of Aizen's plans? What did he plan to do with Rose? Well whatever it was it wasn't going to work. Ulquiorra was planning to kill Aizen soon. When, he didn't know. Why? For Rose's safety. Ulquiorra as well as a lot of the other espada was in love with Rose to. This would somewhat help. But Szayel knew he was going to help. Fpr Rose's sake and for everyone elses.

* * *

Rose was coming home. it was raining. And she was as sure as hell not warm. Someone tapped her. When Rose turned around she screamed.

* * *

**Hahaha left you with a cliffhanger! i am so evil =)**

**Rose: yeah... right**

**Me: shut up... anyways i got a new laptop so I can update more frequently! Btw to everyone who's been reading my other story, "You Never Realize it until It's too late"? Yeah... sorry I didn't update. I felt really bad for not updating this so I worked on this. anyways, I'll make ie like a back and forth thing. Rose care to explain?**

**Rose: Whatever, okay so since she just updated this she won't update it again till she updates her other story then it will go back and forth**

**Me: you see? so i am now working on my other story! Reveiw on this chapter please! If you do I'll give you an imagenary photo of Byakuya shirtless *drools***

**Rose: Hey *thwacks Raven on the head* he's mine.**

**Me: g-gomen nasai**


	3. All a dream

**A new chapter has begun! **

**Rose:Stop being pathetic and get to work bakayarou**

**Me: H-hai Rose-sama... but... can you do the disclaimer for me?**

**Rose: Why should I?**

**Me: Cause I created you dammit!**

**Rose: hmph... fine... this is a disclaimer... Raven does not own Bleach and its characters... happy?**

**Me: yes, very! thank you! Now! Onto the story!**

Rose gasped as she turned around.

"B-Byakuya?"

" Yes it is me Rose."

" Oh Byakuya! I thought you were dead!", Rose saod running over and hugging Byakuya.

"Not yet. Rose, though I do have a question for you."

"Huh? What is it Byakuya?"

"Why did you let me die?"

Rose's eyes widened, her smile creasing into a frown. "What are you talking about Byakuya? I would never, ever let you die! You know that right? Right?". she trailed off as she looked away.

" Rose, you let me be taken away. You didn't have to pass out. You have a choice in everything Rose. And you chose to let me go."

" Byakuya. Never! Why-"

" You know why everything is almost all back to normal.", Byakuya stated as he sat down on a bench," Because Aizen changed everything. And you could have stopped that Rose. I wouldn't have died and no one else would be. This is all your fault Rose. All your fault all your fault" He said as he started to fade.

Rose woke up screaming. _It was just a dream_, she thought_,just a dream._

Szayel closed his eyes in his bedroom. It was almost time for another meeting. None of these seemed to concern Rose though. What could Aizen be doing in his free time? Szayel thought as he smirked to himself. Did Aizen even have "free time". Szayel sure as hell knew that him, as well as the rest of the espada did. What do you think they were doing while they weren't fighting? Well... to tell the truth it was a variety of things. Stark, for example, slept. No shit Sherlock. What else would the man be doing? Practicing sowrd fighting with the rest of the espada? Hell no. Stark was not like that. Ulquiorra occansionally joined in but mostly spent time in his room doing god knows what. Well at least we all know he wasn't looking up porn on his computer like Nnoitra and Grimmjow did. Halibel usually sat and read a book from the human world or exercised more. Her and Ulquiorra were preatty cool. No, they weren't dating. They were both silent and strong. That is most likely why they were the most compatible espada. All in all everyone loved Rose in one way or another. Mostly because of her firey beauty when fighting, yet that delicacy and cautiousness everywhere else. It was amazing. She was amazing. Strong yet delicate, just like... just like a rose.

* * *

**Me: *Yawn* gosh I'm tired...**

**Rose: Your chapter was too short...**

**Me: Well that's because no one is really reading it and reviewing for it but I still want to keep it going. I mean there is only one person who has added this story to their story subscription list so I'm continuing this story from them.**

**Rose: Oh... well that's okay! People are still reading You Never Realize It Until It's Too Late?**

**Me: Well yeah... anyways thank you! Please review and stay tuned for the next chapter!**


End file.
